


My Heaven (Valentines Day)

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gift, Love, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: sorry im late for posting on here. This was my gift for this amazing person for the Valentine exchange!! Its a Princess Au based story.





	My Heaven (Valentines Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bmarvels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/gifts).



> Hope you all enjoy!!!

The palace doors opened and to no surprise, the grand room was filled with roses. Gifts scattered the floor as the traditional hearts adored every nook and cranny, the sacred holiday exploded throughout the massive hallways.

The maids beamed at the generous gifts delivered to the princess, she was the most sought out hand in the entire country, possibly the continent. Diamonds, artwork and golden items all had letters with her name on them. Any girl would faint at the enormous amount of riches piled in front of her. 

But disgust tinged Lucy and the thousands of waxy red petals didn’t do her feelings justice, instead she walked past, nose in the air as she ignored all the priceless gifts. She rolled her eyes at the hand painted portrait of her and man she had never seen before. She gagged at the bottles of perfume a kingdom far away had sent and almost spit on the engraved vases filled with a disgusting amount of potent flowers. 

“Ladies, none of this suits my desires, please enjoy yourselves and take as much as you like. Divide it among all of you, please, it’s my gift for you.” Lucy said to her maids.

They all gasped and thanked her, and gladly took the jewels and flowers to their quarters. It became a norm for Princess Lucy to pass the gifts to her lovey maids, after all, they would enjoy them more than she. 

“Lucy, shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Levy asked. The blue haired girl was Lucy’s lady in waiting, she knew all of her secrets and was her most trusted friend. 

“As if I would forget.” Lucy smiled and place a flower into Levy’s hair before retreated to her room on the other side of the palace. 

The night fell upon the kingdom but Lucy was far from sleeping. She lit her lantern with a match and opened her balcony doors. Her pink dress was masked by a dark inky cloak and she used the hidden stairs to sneak out towards the gardens. Her heels had been traded for a pair of warm flats as she raced to the gardens edge. 

Waiting by the willow tree, a dusty grey horse stood tall, hidden by the shadows. 

Lucy approached the beautiful creature and offered him an apple from her tree before mounting his back. 

“Hello Happy. Such a sweet boy, now lets go.” She cooed as he began to gallop past the lake. 

The sky was pitch black when she arrived to the small cottage buried deep in the Magnolia Woods. Lucy placed Happy back into his make shift stall before walking up to the small house she grew used too. 

The small and slightly cramped cottage felt more at home to her than the many rooms of the castle. The natural scent of the moss growing on the outside soon became her favorite scent and overall she preferred her time to be spent here.

She let out a gasp as the cobblestone pathway was lined with jars, each filled with fireflies that lit up the path. She noticed a few petals among the stones as she knocked on the door, excitement fled her body. 

The door opened to reveal Natsu, the poor blacksmith she had fallen in love with many moons ago. The one she snuck out to see every other night, but tonight was special.

“Princess, to what do I owe this unplanned visit?” He teased and opened the door. She playfully hit his shoulder and hung her coat on the hanger. 

“You know exactly why my dear.” She kissed his lips softly and walked towards the small kitchen. 

Her eyes traced the room as she took in all the decor. He had spent the time to find wild flowers and put them in a wax paper wrap with a pink ribbon bow. There were small hearts made from the scraps of metal on the table and a red valet box caught her attention. 

“Natsu this place looks lovely.” She complemented and she saw a slight pink grow on his cheeks. Her eyes never left the small box.

He smiled and grabbed it. Opening it, her eyes widened at the marvelous creation. At the end of the silver chain were two connected hearts, each with a red and pink jewel in them. The small sparkle and generous gift made the princess tear up. 

“I know its nothing compared to the diamonds you own but I made it just for you.” He said. She shook her head and took his hand. 

“Out of all the jewels in the palace, this means more to me than anything. Thank you Natsu.” Her smile was breathtaking and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing his princess again.

He slid the silver chain around her neck and she marveled at how beautiful it was. It was something that no prince from another kingdom could give her.

“I went into town and Mira was kind enough to make a chocolate cake for us.” He took her hand and pulled out a chair for her. A slice of dedicate cake was shared between the secret lovers.

Lucy knew that if they were ever caught she would be sold or killed and Natsu would most likely be hung. It was considered treason but every time she looked into his eyes or felt the linger of his fingers on her skin, she only wanted him more, no matter the consequences.

“Natsu.” Lucy spoke and he looked up, his mouth full of cake and she giggled while wiping a crumb off his cheek with a cloth.

“Yeah?” He swallowed and watched as she pulled a black box out of her dress. He gulped when her fingers unlatched the hinge and a bright golden ring sat between the velvet folds. It was simple but inside the was the word ‘Forever’ engraved.

“Lucy?” He asked softly.

She held out her hand and took his in hers. “Natsu, I was born to be handed to another country, my only purpose is a pawn in the kingdoms dark game. You and I both know that by the end of next month, I will be married off to a random man.”

He clenched his fists at the sound of her being treated like a prop. He knew that their time was limited and that when she married, he wouldn’t see her again, but the ring on the table held a promise.

“But, I don’t want that. I want you. I want to marry a man you makes me feel loved. I want to marry someone who treats me like a princess not because of my title but because they love me unconditionally. Natsu, what I want more than anything in this dark world is to run away with you. To a place that we can be free and start fresh. Where we can love each other freely and be happy. Natsu, will you marry me?”

She watched as his smile tainted with sadness. He grabbed her hand and looked into the eyes he loved. He felt his heart ache at what he was about to say.

“Lucy, I love you but…I can’t put your life in danger if we get caught.” He stood and grabbed the plate, dropping it into the sink. “I love you more than anything but as painful and horrible it will be, you should marry someone who can give you every you need. I can’t provide like those men do. I can only give you my heart.”

She stood and meant his face when he turned around.

“I’d rather die loving you than live a life in a palace married to someone who doesn’t love me. I would gladly hang myself tomorrow if it meant I get to love you today. So don’t you think for a single moment I won’t put my life on the line for you.” She said, tears brimmed her eyes.

“You are my everything Natsu. I am a prisoner in that castle and you are my savior. You make each day worth living in this hell and you are my heaven. I don’t need a fancy palace or a crown on my head. I don’t need a mountain of jewels to be happy. I need you. That’s it. You are enough. You give me what all those men can’t. Love. And as far as I’m concerned, that is more than enough for me.” Her eyes filled with tears and she kissed him softly. “Natsu, your heart is all I want.”

“Lucy. You are my angel, my everything and I will do whatever it takes to live my life by your side.”

“Good.” She dropped one knee to the floor. “Now I’m only going to ask you this one more time. Natsu Dragneel, will you take me Lucy, plain old Lucy to be your wife. Will you run away with me and become my husband?” She asked and without hesitation he picked her up and spun her around.

“Yes of course Lucy. Plain old Lucy. My Lucy. I will run away with you.” He laughed and kissed her rosey cheeks. “I mean I’m kinda upset that I didn’t get to ask you, but I will gladly accept.”

Her feet hit the floor and she placed the golden ring onto his finger and brought out a matching one for her.

“I’d thought you say that.” She handed him the matching ring and he went on one knee dramatically.

“Lucy, you might have been this lands princess but you will always be my queen.” He kissed her hand. “Will you marry me.” He winked at her and the answer was sealed with a kiss.

“Of course I will.” She giggled.

He looked out the window and saw that the sun would come soon, this was the part he hated, the goodbye. “You should go.” He whispered.

She nodded sadly. “Tomorrow night we will leave. We will take Happy and ride towards the town where we will start our new life. Levy is also coming, her husband lives where we are going. Tomorrow Natsu, we will have our new lives.”

“Tomorrow.” He whispered and kissed her deeply. He would living with the love of his life in less than a day and he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to take her away from her cruel fathers marriage scheme and love her with all his heart.

She grabbed her dark cloak and opened the door, her hand wrapped around the heart chain as she hide it under her dress and left the ring on the table just for the safety.

“Lucy.” She turned to his voice. “Happy Valentines Day.”

“Happy Valentines Day Natsu.” She blew him a kiss and disappeared into the shallow darkness, returning to her golden chambers as a princess until she would escape with her future husband and be free from her royal chains. Today she was Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Magnolia, but by tomorrow she would be Lucy Dragneel, the only title she cared about.


End file.
